Shadow Heart
by crimsonmoon77
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is trying to find out who she is. With the help of her friends she will find why she is in this world and why she has this curse on her heart. A high school story and a adventure story. Let's get started.


At this school you will learn how to be a SeeD. As SeeDs it s your job to protect the people you are working for. It is your job to know what to do and what not to do. SeeDs must never fail at anything. We set an example for the people of this world. SeeDs must work together to make this world a better place. Never let anyone tell you that you aren't strong enough to do something. You can do anything you put your mind to. Always trust your teamates. Never leave them behind no matter what the situation is. Always rely,care,trust, and depend on your teamates. Never do anything by yourself. Help us SeeDs make it a safer world for people to live in.

ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ

"Those where the first words I heard at orientation. Frankly though I find them utterly useless. I never wanted to be a SeeD. I was forced into it by my brother. He keeps telling me how the SeeDs are wonderful people who protect other people from harm. He says it has always been his dream to be a SeeD. I think he want's to be a SeeD because are parents where SeeDs. My brother learned from my aunt that are parents where famous SeeDs who saved the world from a evil Sorceress who was trying to destroy everything with Time Compression. When my brother learned about this he became fascinated with are parents. He is always been hoping that one day he will be able to meet them face to face. As for me though I absolutely hate my parents. They left both of us behind when we where really young. They didn't even leave a sign to us that they care about us. My aunt has always told me that they loved us and they cared about us. I think they never did though. I have always hated them with all my heart. Threw the years I have been alive I have learned a few things. First thing is that having friends is a waste of time. All they do is forget about and leave you alone in the world. Another thing is never rely on anyone or trust anyone. They will always end up hurting in the end. These all the two biggest things I have learned in life and they are true. I never rely,trust,depend, or care for anyone. I am better off alone. Trust no one, depend one no one,care for no one. The only person you can trust is yourself, The only person you can rely on is yourself. And the only person you can depend is yourself. These are the words I follow and the words that I always live by.

by Rin Leonhart

ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ

Finally, it was fall. And a cool breeze swept through the lands. Akira was very excited because it was his first day to go to school to be a SeeD. Akira dressed in his blue uniform. He quickly ran downstairs where he smelled the fresh scent of bread. He saw his aunt Edea whistling a tune and cooking omelets for their first day of school.

"Good morning, Akira," Edea said, turning around with a big smile.

"Hey, Aunt Edea. How are you this morning?" Akira said, looking for his sister Rin. "Have you seen Rin?"

"Just fine. I think I saw Rin go outside on the beach. You should go get her." Edea then turned back to her cooking.

"Thank you aunty. I'll get her for school." Akira said, walking out the back door.

Akira ran down the raggedy road very fast. He noticed the beautiful trees that started to turn colors. He saw a few kids playing in the fallen leaves, just like he and Rin used to do when they were little. He reached the beach. "Rin, Rin," he called as he walked up the shore looking for her. Akira did not hear any answer. All he could here was the noise of the waves on the shore, coming and going. The tide was going out. Finally, he spotted Rin standing on a bridge. Because of the wind, her beautiful long black hair was blowing past her face. She wore her blue uniform but it was wet from sea water. She stared out at the ocean as if she were in another world.

Akira called out to her, "Hey Rin," as he ran toward her.

Hearing Akira's voice, Rin turned and looked at him.

As he was running, though, he tripped on a rock and fell into the cold water. He was drenched.

Rin called out, "Akira, are you OK?" She jumped off the bridge and started running toward him.

Akira sat up, scratched his head and smiled. " Yes, sis...sister, I am fine."

When Rin saw his face, she started to feel guilty because she felt that it was her fault that Akira fell down. She bent over and giving him a hand, pulled him up. "You are very clumsy. Why are you here, by the way?"

He laughed "You see, um, I have come to get you because it is time to go to school."

When Rin heard this, she let go and moved back. Akira concerned asked, "What is wrong, sister?"

"Sorry, Akira, but I am not going to school with you," she choked out the words.

"Why not?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"Because I don't want to become a SeeD." she said quietly.

Akira again asked, "why?"

Rin could not answer truthfully to her brother. She saw how excited he was about becoming a SeeD. She did not want to ruin it for him, but she did not want to go. Instead, she gave him a smile, "I am just kidding. Let's go get our stuff at Edea's house."

Akira smiled back, glad his sister was ready, "Let's go."

When they got back to the house, Edea welcomed them with a smile. She had finished cooking and she was sitting eating.

"I am glad you are back. You don't want to be late for school," she motioned them to seats at the table. She handed them their new books and backpacks. "I even put lunches into your packs."

Rin smiled, despite her fears. "Thank you Aunt Edea."

Akira and Rin, waving to their aunt, started to walk to school. Their walk took a half an hour. As they got close to school, Rin

saw other student SeeD girls who looked preppy and happy, all talking together. Her spirits dropped even lower, looking at those ditsy girls.

Akira had the opposite reaction. He seemed to be happy to see these excited students, and as they got closer, he became even more excited.

The bell rang. Rin had no way to go except into the building. Akira moved forward and up the steps into the building. Rin followed him, unwillingly, but unable to change direction as the crush of students pushed them into the building. Students were talking at a very loud level and Rin thought she might get sick. She felt a headache coming on, she was sure. She and Akira ended up in the hallway.

After moving into a corner, away from the rush,Rin asked, "Akira, where should we go?"

"Well, let's see, " Akira said taking a map from his jacket pocked. "We should go to our homeroom. It is two hundred and six, upstairs."

Rin had a shocked face. "Room 206, where is that?"

"It's on the fourth floor," with an enlightened voice, he said.

Rin shrugged and sighed. She couldn't believe that they had to go to fourth floor. How big is this place? she thought to herself.

Just then Akira jumped into the air. "I can't wait to get started and see who our teacher will be." With all this excitement, he ran to the elevator. Akira bumped into a girl standing in front of the elevator's closed doors, not noticing her.

"What the hell?" the girl shouted.

Akira looked up to see who he had run into. She was about five foot eight with medium-long blond hair. Unlike Akira and Rin, her uniform was different. Her shoulders were gold colored, and the uniform was mostly silver. Behind her were two other smaller girls, wearing the same uniform.

With disdainful, she stared down at Akira as if he were rat. "Watch out you stupid freshman," she said.

Akira was so frightened he could not move.

"Aren't you going to apologize, you little dipstick?"

Akira, realizing what she had said, was speechless. He was so frightened that he felt his body was frightened in time.

Rin ran up to her brother, and stepped between him and the tall girl.

"Leave my brother alone, you bitch," she spat out the words.

"Who do you think you are, rodent? "

"Look, just don't yell at my brother or I will pound you into the next world."

"Well, well, well, aren't you just the little super hero today. " The tall girl turned to her friends, "Girls, it looks like we have to show these freshmen who runs this school." She raised her fists.

Rin started to raise her fists also when a teacher appeared and said, "Now, girls what is going on here?"

The tall girl seeing the teacher, put her fists down, turned to the teacher and smiled, "Nothing Mr. Seifer. We were just talking to our new friends here." She turned and smiled at Rin and Akira. " We will see you later. My name is Yuna."

The second bell rang and the girls went to their classroom.

Mr. Cypher looked at Rin and Akira. "Well, where should you two be?"

Akira said, "Room 206."

The teacher gave them a great smile, "How wonderful. You are in my homeroom, then. Let's go up together and I will introduce you to the rest of the class."

Seifer grabbed then Rin and Akira and dragged them into the elevator to the fourth floor. Out of the elevator, Akira's eyes sparkled. The whole fourth floor celing was high and white. The walls were painted bright red and blue and each door had its own specific color.

"Where's our room?" Akira said.

"Our room is at the end of the hall with the black door."

Seifer pushed them pleasantly to the end of the hallway. While Akira and Rin were a little nervous, when the entered the room, they were shocked at what they saw. The room was small and only had ten seats in rows. There was a small teacher's desk. The paint on the walls were peeling and the ceiling had cracks in it and plaster had fallen on the floor in places. Two rows of windows flanked one wall.

Seifer walked to his desk. He said, apologetically, "this was the only room they had for a first year teacher."

They stood there speechless almost in a trance. Just then, another student burst into the room.

"What's up everybody?" the boy said.

Suprised by the boy, the two jumped back suddenly. They looked up and saw the boy. He had blond short hair with two spikes on the was thin boy and six foot two. The boy looked very athletic. He had really blue eyes like the ocean.

"I did not mean to startle you like that. I am Kengo Dincht."

Akira seemed very excited to see another student. He asked, " Are you a freshman, too?"

"Yes, I am freshman. This is my first year. What are your names?"

"I am Akira and this is my sister Rin. This is our first day."

Kengo walked to pace around them. "Don't you guys have a last name?"

"Well, yes, it's LE, " but before he could finish his sentence, Rin interupted, "Akira, he doesn't need to know our last name."

Akira started to ask why but Rin pinched him, so he stopped talking.

"Well that's all right. I know we are going to become great friends."

Akira shook his head and smiled, "I am sure we will be."

Rin sniffed. She didn't like having friends as cheerful and happy as Kengo.

Cypher said, "Well, it seems you three are getting along well."

Kengo said, "Well, we are SeeDs and we are going to have to work together."

"I am so glad to see your enthusiasm. Now, that everyone is here, let us start class." Seifer said.

Rin exclaimed, "Are you telling me there are only three kids in this class?"

"Well, yes. You three did not sign up early enough and they didn't have enough room. So that added my class. I am so lucky to have just three kids. More time for you guys. I know we are going to get along famously."

Kengo said, " Awesome. We will be the four amigos. We will be together all year long."

Akira added, "This is really awesome."

Rin did not share their enthusiam. She thought to herself that means I have to spend this whole year with these two happy-go-lucky guys. It is going to be a long difficult year.


End file.
